My Hunger Games
by Rugbyforlife
Summary: District 5 hasn't had a victor in 30 years, when will it change? These are the 99th Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

Author Note:This is my new FanFic, this is more of a brief than a prologue, but oh well. Enjoy.

**My Hunger Games**

**1. Prologue **

The 74th Hunger Games went a bit differently. Clove killed Katniss at the feast. Peeta died a day later. Both Foxface and Thresh were killed. Leaving Cato and Clove co-winners.

The 3rd Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that the capitol has the power over them, each district will send the capitol 4 boys and 4 girls and the capitol will choose which tributes they want in the arena, the others will be hostages for the chosen to save.

The 75th Hunger Games climaxed in the victory of Ash Wynn from District 12. Ash also managed to save 3 hostages.

Two more victors came from District 12 in the 83rd and 90th Hunger Games. Now District 5 has the least victors, the last one being in the 69th Hunger Games. It's now time for the 99th Hunger Games, exactly thirty years since the last victor from District 5. Will it change?


	2. This Is My Life

Author Note: This is the second chapter, this is the day before the reaping, actual reaping is net chapter. Also this has NOT been beta- read I do need a beta. Help Me. Now enjoy Chapter 2.

**My Hunger Games **

**2. This Is My Life **

When I wake up, my head is pounding, my eyes are slowly opening up to the world again. When the world does come into focus, the view shocks me because right beside me, sleeping soundly is Amy. She still looks so beautiful even when she's sleeping. The events of last night are starting to flood back into my mind. Vaguely. A Party. Celebrations. Alcohol. Dancing. Amy. Collapsing. Sleeping. This is bad, if my parents found out all about last night, I wouldn't have a roof over my head anymore. I roll over, and find myself falling to the floor, I land on my right hand, putting my weight on it. Ouch. Luckily, I still look presentable enough to go home straight away. But I can't. Got to take Amy as well, I walk back to the sofa where we fell asleep. I gently tap her shoulder. Again but a bit harder, I decide to whisper in her ear.

"Amy, it's time to wake up, Amy time to go babes"

Her sparkling blue eyes flicker open.

"Wha, Where are we?" she says groggily

"We're at Oz's babes, his party we need to go, come on, let's get you up"

Luckily to me, Amy is as light as a feather, her hand goes over my shoulder, and we set off. I have a sudden thought, I carefully put Amy down before finding some paper and a pencil, I scribble a note to Oz.

_Oz, _

_Great Party, cheers 4 invite, heads r pounding _

_See Ya, _

_Cameron and Amy : ) _

I put the note on a table and go back to Amy, again her arm goes over my shoulder, and we leave. My house is about twenty minutes from Oz's but Amy's is 5 tops. I wonder what the best approach to getting her in without getting us both in trouble, I see a figure move around in her house. Her front door opens, Oh crap. Busted, but instead of her parents being there, it's her 22 year old sister, Natalie.

"Natalie, am I glad to see you" I say in relief

"yeah yeah, you're lucky mum and dad are out in some business meeting. Where you been anyway?" she responds

"party" this explains it all, Natalie nods, and takes Amy off my shoulders and into her house, she tells me to come back tommorow before the reaping, and then I head off home.

Thinking of one thing. The Reaping.

the party had taken my mind of the inevitable. But now there's no point. It's going to happen whether I like it or not. I decide to speed up into a jog. The pounding in my head seems to have decreased, slightly. I look for my house key in my pocket. Found it. I twist the lock and let myself in. Silence. I tiptoe in, closing the door shut behind me and heading into the kitchen for some later breakfast. It is 11 o'clock after all. There sitting at the table are my whole family, all of them. Mum and Dad, my older sister Jess and my two younger twin brothers Kyle and Tommy. They all look at me. It's mum who speaks first.

"So Cameron, would you mind enlightening us of your whereabouts" her face is stern, no hint or trace of amusment. I know I shouldn't, but I just can't resist it.

"Yeah actually I would mind" I reply, smiling.

I can see a smile forming on Jess' lips, she is probably the most unserious person I know, and I know a few unserious people. My mother and father are both giving me death stares. I give in to them.

"fine, if you must know I was at Oz's party, however it finished later than expected, so me and a few others slept over there for the night, I also had to take Amy home, earlier and that is why I am late" well it technically is all the truth, the party did finish late and a few of us did sleep over there, even though it may not have been intended. And I did take Amy home. Kyle and Tommy are laughing, there both seven. Any mention of Amy, results in giggles and stupid songs. They both seem satisfied with this excuse I head upstairs for a shower. While I'm letting the water get warmed up, I stare at myself in the mirror. This is me. My blue eyes are staring back at me, my wild and styled ginger hair is looking, well ginger. My stocky body is starting to grow and even bulge out of my clothes. I smile family, Amy, parties, friends.

This is my life.

And I love it.


End file.
